james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fun Facts
they only show the arrows penetrate the windshields of the AMP suits, Samson and the Scorpion. never the Dragon. so the Dragon could be better armored then the other RDA vehicles? Rex 095 I think Selfridge said that Hometree was 2,000 km away. the US form coast to coast is about 3,000km. so it could be posible to sleep as an avatar at hometree, and wake up from the link at sunset. but his depends on location and rotation of pandora. Rex095 Continuity errors There was an edit made on the article page (by anon) which questioned couple of the continuity errors. I moved those comments here as this is the proper place to discuss about them. Error 1: Neytiri lets go of Jake's arm twice when the seeds of the sacred tree land on him Anon's comment to quote: "how does this constitute continuity issues?" Error 2: During the attack on Hometree when Jake and Grace are tied up, Colonel Quaritch zooms in on them with the ships camera and sees Jake is on the right hand side, but later when Mo'at comes to cut their binds, Jake is on the left hand side. Anon's comment to quote: "this is because Mo'at came from the opposite direction and was thusly on the other side of the restraints; you can tell which side she is coming from based on where the Hometree is. If she had approached from the same angle that Quaritch had viewed Jake from, the Hometree would have been behind Grace and Jake- but it was behind her. This is not a continuity issue." I watched that destruction of the Hometree scene and it could be possible what anon stated. As Grace and Jake are not tied to anything that would prevent them from turning around. And when Mo'at comes to them the explosions seem to go off behind her. So if Jake and Grace just turned to face the Hometree when Quaritch started shooting Jake would be on the left side and Grace on the right. In this case it would not be an error and could be taken away from the page. Opinions? --LuckyMan 16:34, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Fish?!?! Really?!?! Okay, seriously, who put the fish? Yes I did laugh when I saw it but does that really need to be there?[TECTONIUM] 19:05, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Anon is right! Neytiri lifts her arm twice when the seeds of the sacred tree are landing on Jake because she thinks she can trust him. If your enemy whacks and hits your most sacred thing of course you are going to stop him from doing it by restricting him. In this case Neytiri gripped his arm firmly. When he doesn't restrain she lets go because she thinks that he knows not to do it again so she lets go. When Jake does it again then she holds his arm again to show that it is wrong to do that. The 2nd time she lets go could just be because she wants to get a better view of the amazing sight before her-a sky person covered in sacred woodsprites-! This is just one possible reason. i believe that Anon is right about this and about Jake being on the right and left side during the destruction of Hometree.